


Kurotsuki Week Día 3

by igbs4d



Series: Kurotsuki Week (and a half) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, Kissing, M/M, Music, that's all i think so
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igbs4d/pseuds/igbs4d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurotsuki Week Día 3

**Author's Note:**

> Tercer día :D  
> Espero que disfruten!  
> Y disculpen si encuentran algún error!

Tsukishima Kei no era un muchacho fácil de sorprender. Esto era debido a que muy contadas cosas atraían su atención. Una de estas, y una de las únicas que era capaz de admitir, era su gusto por la música.

Si le preguntaran cuál era su artista favorito, tendría que tomarse una tarde entera para pensarlo, pero al final llegaría a la conclusión de que había demasiados artistas muy buenos como para elegir solo a uno como favorito. Aunque como no, tenía sus preferencias nacionales. Pero como todo joven viviendo en un pueblo pequeño, nunca había sido capaz de ir a algún concierto de un artista de su agrado. Ya sea porque no tenía el dinero suficiente para las entradas, o porque le sería imposible llegar al concierto y volver a su hogar por cuenta propia.

Por lo menos tenía sus auriculares. Preciado regalo por parte de su hermano mayor en su cumpleaños número quince. Desde entonces no había día que no los usara. El noventa por ciento de sus ahorros siempre se iba en música, el otro diez, en libros o figuras de dinosaurios cada vez que veía una nueva para su colección.

Por lo tanto, si querías sorprender a Tsukishima Kei tenías tres opciones. La primera, llevarle una porción de pastel de fresa de su pastelería favorita Double Marron en Sendai. Segunda, una figura de dinosaurio que aún no tuviese en su anteriormente nombrada colección. Y tercera, un buen gusto en música.

Fue por la tercera opción que Tsukishima se quedó esa noche, luego del entrenamiento extra con los miembros de Fukurodani y Nekoma, platicando con el capitán de este último.

-De hecho, sí. Es una de mis bandas favoritas.- comentó el de cabello negro al más alto.

La cosa había ido más o menos así: en mitad de la práctica Kuroo había recibido una llamada, y el tono su teléfono resultó ser una de las canciones favoritas de Tsukishima. Por esta razón el más joven se había animado a preguntarle al moreno si es que era verdaderamente un fan de aquel grupo, o solo había puesto esa canción como ringtone por casualidad. De hecho, el principal motivo de la pregunta era porque el grupo era oriundo de Tokio, y por lo tanto le interesaba saber si el capitán de Nekoma había ido alguna vez a una de sus presentaciones.

-Es uno de mis favoritos también.- fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir en ese momento. Gracias al cielo Kuroo era del tipo de personas que armaban conversaciones de donde sea, por lo que sonrió al más alto antes de seguir hablando.

-Darán un concierto aquí en un par de semanas. ¿Te interesa?- los ojos del rubio brillaron casi imperceptiblemente con, lo que Kuroo dedujo, que era ilusión, antes que la realidad golpease contra su rostro. Ese mes ya había gastado más de la mitad del dinero que sus padres le daban para sus gastos personales, además, estaban en Tokio, ¿dónde se supone que se quedaría luego del concierto?

-Mm… a decir verdad no creo que pueda.- se excusó, desviando la mirada con obvia decepción.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Será un viernes, y si necesitas un lugar donde quedarte, en casa tenemos espacio de sobra.- aseguró con una sonrisa.

Tetsurou había planteado la opción intentando parecer lo más ameno y amable posible, para ver si lograba convencerlo. Además del hecho de que se le hacía más divertido ir a un concierto acompañado que en solitario, lo sería más aún si era Tsukki quien lo acompañaba. Ninguno de sus amigos cercanos compartía sus gustos musicales, a excepción de Kenma. Pero bueno, el pequeño rubio no era del tipo de personas a la cual le gustase estar en medio de una horda de personas sudadas y ruidosas, así que la opción de llevarlo consigo había quedado completamente descartada incluso antes de planteársela. Incluso le asombraba el saber que Tsukishima sería de ese tipo de personas, aquello era un claro ejemplo de “no juzgues a un libro por su portada”, y a él le gustaban las sorpresas.

La duda en el rostro del más alto era notable. Sin embargo, luego de un prolongado silencio, un complacido Tetsurou vio como el rubio asentía en afirmación a la propuesta previamente planteada.

-Entonces quedamos así. ¿Te molestaría darme tu número de teléfono? Sólo para mandarte la fecha, el horario y ese tipo de cosas.- dijo sonriendo de ese modo tan propio, que si bien en un principio a Tsukishima le pareció algo irritante, con el tiempo se había percatado que era un gesto natural en el moreno.

Luego de intercambiar números, siguieron hablando durante más tiempo de lo mismo. Kei estaba visiblemente complacido de encontrar alguien con quien compartir sus gustos musicales, pues en el club de vóley no había absolutamente ninguna persona que disfrutara la música al menos como él lo hacía. Lo único que les importaba a esos chicos era golpear el balón. 

Ni siquiera con Yamaguchi podía hablar de eso, pues, a pesar de haber sido amigos durante tanto tiempo su gusto era notablemente diferente. Mientras que a Kei le gustaban los ritmos modernos y un tanto pesados, a Yamaguchi, bueno… Solía escuchar música con su madre. Estaba de más decir que le iban los ritmos románticos y más que nada, antiguos. 

Por ende, y por mucho que le costase creer aquello, estaba manteniendo una conversación la mar de interesante con el capitán de Nekoma. Lo más increíble de todo aquello era que no se trataba de nada relacionado al voleibol, y eso, en un campamento de entrenamiento, podría ser considerado casi un milagro. Se sentía aliviado de no haber tenido presente la palabra “balón” en una plática de más de cinco minutos.

Al final, y antes de dirigirse al comedor donde los demás probablemente ya se encontraban cenando, el mayor le mandó la ubicación de su casa. Habían acordado que se verían allí primero para que Tsukishima dejase sus pertenencias en el hogar de Kuroo y luego ir de allí hasta el lugar donde se realizaría la presentación.

Tsukishima estaba emocionado. Aunque era difícil apreciar la diferencia, alguien que lo conociese lo suficiente se daría cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba reprimiendo para no sonreír. Obviamente ese alguien era su amigo de la infancia, quien de un modo u otro se las ingenió para sonsacarle toda la información.

-¿Una cita?

-¿Bromeas cierto?- cuestionó incrédulo el más alto, enarcando una ceja, mirando con severidad al castaño.

Yamaguchi solo sonrió con pena. En realidad la idea de aquel comentario había sido la de avergonzar a Tsukki, pero no le había resultado. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

Sin embargo Kei se quedó sopesando en la idea. No era secreto para Yamaguchi que Tsukishima pensase que Kuroo era atractivo, de hecho, era uno de los primeros comentarios que le había lanzado al de pecas cuando éste preguntó por primera vez acerca de sus entrenamientos con el capitán de Nekoma y Fukurodani.

A causa de eso, no era de extrañar que hubiese hecho un comentario de ésa índole. En cambio no quería pensarlo de ese modo. Tetsurou había sido muy amable en haberlo invitado a quedarse luego del concierto, y eso no quería decir que también se sintiese atraído por él en ningún sentido, aunque Tsukishima así lo desease. 

No es que tuviera algún sentimiento en particular por el moreno, era guapo, amable y listo. Pero no podía decir que sentía algo más que admiración. En realidad no lo conocía de mucho, a penas si llegaban a intercambiar palabras de otra cosa que no fuera vóley, por lo que la conversación sobre la presentación a la que asistirían había sido la primera plática no deportiva que habían tenido.

Le había gustado. Tal vez demasiado.

El día que habían acordado, para suerte de Tsukishima un viernes, luego de haber salido del entrenamiento con un poco más de apuro que el usual, emprendió el camino a su casa. Llegó, y luego del baño más rápido que se había dado en años, se vistió con lo primero que encontró a mano, y eso quería decir que el día anterior no se pasó la noche pensando en qué se pondría ese día. Salió de su casa nuevamente, colgándose al hombro la mochila con las cosas que necesitaría para su estadía en la casa de Kuroo, yendo a pasos agigantados en dirección a la estación de trenes.

Llegó a la estación y envió un mensaje al moreno avisándole que estaba en camino. Al rato el mismo contestó un “Avísame una estación antes, así estaré esperándote allí para cuando llegues”, que hizo sonreír al rubio a conciencia. Sabía que no debía alegrarse por una insignificancia así, pero simplemente no pensaba que el moreno pudiese ser tan agradable. En ese momento se le vino a la mente la vez en la que Kuroo se había jactado de su bondad diciendo que siempre había tenido un buen corazón. Tal vez hubiese estado exagerando en esa ocasión, pero al menos ahora podía asegurar que el mayor no era una mala persona.

 

Su bienvenida no fue tan calurosa como hubiese deseado. El moreno simplemente lo saludó con un gesto y se dirigieron a su hogar. Para agrado del menor, la vivienda del capitán de Nekoma no estaba lejos de la estación.

La casa era pequeña, pero acogedora. No lo que pensó cuando el moreno había mencionado lo de “espacio de sobra”, pero una persona más no hacía la diferencia. Muchos muebles, limpia, pero no del todo organizada. Su madre era una maniaca de la limpieza, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a un ambiente un tanto distinto a lo que la casa de Tetsurou ofrecía. No le desagradaba, solo se preguntaba si a su madre le darían igual esos detalles.

Entraron a la habitación del mayor. Esta sí estaba un tanto más ordenada que el resto de la casa. Pero de igual modo conservaba la esencia natural de un joven de diecisiete años durmiendo allí. Tetsurou le ofreció asiento sobre la cama, mientras que se acercaba al armario a tomar una toalla limpia.

-Ya casi es hora. Tomaré una ducha y saldremos. Es a un par de calles de aquí.- explicó sin muchos ánimos. Tsukishima no se sentía del todo bien. Kuroo no parecía estar en sus mejores días y daba la impresión que su presencia lo estaba molestando. Sin embargo no había nada que hacer al respecto. Ya estaba ahí, y moría de ganas de ir al concierto. Quizás al llegar al lugar su acompañante se animase también.

A Tsukishima le fue un tanto difícil aceptar la idea de Kuroo vistiéndose frente a él, sin mayor tipo de incomodidad una vez tuvo puestos los bóxers. Paseándose por la habitación en busca del par de pantalones que deseaba usar esa noche. No era tan ancho de hombros como lo era Asahi o Bokuto, pero no tenía tampoco nada que envidiarles. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus piernas, por más de que lo shorts del uniforme de vóley fuesen cortos, había ciertas cosas que podían apreciarse mucho mejor sin ninguna prenda que entorpeciese la vista, y Tsukshima tuvo que batallar contra el impuso para no mirar más de la cuenta.

Salieron en camino al local donde la banda daría la presentación. No era demasiado amplio, por lo que Tsukishima deseaba por lo menos ser capaz de hallar un lugar cómodo donde pararse y disfrutar de la música. Aunque no era solo eso lo que le preocupaba. Kuroo estaba mucho más callado de lo normal. O tal vez él era así, y solo hablaba de más cuando era algo que tenía que ver con voleibol, o cuando estaba con Bokuto. Tal vez él no le caía tan bien. Tal vez…

Se reprendió internamente por tener esos pensamientos. No era hora de andar pensando en cosas que solo terminarían por hacerlo sentir mal consigo mismo.

-Oye, Kuroo-san.

-¿Hm?- el más bajo iba un par de pasos adelantado al rubio.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- el moreno detuvo el paso una vez el más alto hubo formulado la pregunta. Se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha y soltó un pesado suspiro.

-No es nada importante Tsukki. Lo siento. Soy el peor anfitrión de todos.- se disculpó, volteando para encararlo, regalándole una sonrisa.

-No. Está bien.- fue todo lo que contestó.

Caminaron un par de minutos más antes de llegar al local. Para suerte de ambos la fila no era tan larga como esperaban. Compraron los tickets en la entrada, Tsukishima jamás estuvo tan contento de gastarse la paga del mes siguiente por adelantado. Y poco antes de entrar al lugar, aún dudoso de si lo que diría era apropiado o no, Kei tocó el hombro del moreno para que este le prestara atención.

-Si quieres puedes hablarme de lo que ocurrió… cuando salgamos de aquí, quiero decir.- cuando terminó de hablar pudo sentir como la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, pero se tranquilizó cuando el mayor asintió mientras sonreía y se adentraba al local, que para esas horas estaba casi lleno.

Fueron dos horas bien invertidas para el gusto Tsukishima. Disfrutaron de la música, del ambiente; para sorpresa de Kuroo, corearon, saltaron e incluso bebieron un poco cuando Tetsurou volvió de su viaje al “baño” con un gran vaso lleno de cerveza. En un principio Kei se negó, pero en semejante lugar abarrotado de personas, el calor se hacía casi insoportable y la sed a cada segundo más presente, por lo que terminaron bebiéndose todo lo que el moreno era capaz de traer de sus vueltas a la barra del local.

Salieron una vez la presentación hubo terminado. La brisa fresca de la noche les produjo un agradable escalofrío contra sus cálidos y aún sudorosos cuerpos. Pero a esas alturas eso no era lo que más les importaba.

Tsukishima se sentía más que cansado, ya comenzaba a tener sueño, pero de igual modo se sentía feliz. No sabía si era por la cantidad de cerveza que había consumido en su primera vez como bebedor, por el hecho de que acababa de salir del concierto de una de sus bandas favoritas, o porque Kuroo estaba caminando innecesariamente cerca de él.

Estaban a poco menos de dos cuadras de la casa del moreno, cuando éste tomó al más alto del brazo en un movimiento inesperado y un tanto torpe, para arrastrarlo hasta el callejón frente al que estaban pasando. Una escena cliché, pensó Kuroo. Empero, no había demasiado que pensar en esa situación. Por lo que al segundo siguiente tomó al más alto por los hombros, empujándolo contra la pared, intentando ser lo menos brusco posible, para luego poder unir sus labios.

Estuvo agradecido al no recibir ninguna queja, aunque si hubiese supuesto que recibiría alguna no lo hubiese hecho en un principio. Pero Tsukishima podía ser un libro abierto cuando bajaba la guardia, y estaba lo bastante seguro de su sexto sentido. Tanto como para haber tomado a un chico, dos años menor que él y algo ebrio, estamparlo contra la pared de un sucio callejón, para robarle lo que seguramente sería su primer beso.

Tetsurou movió sus manos de los hombros del rubio hasta su cuello, acariciando con la yema de sus pulgares las mejillas de éste, besando a un ritmo lento los suaves, finos e inexpertos labios del menor.

Continuaron así por un buen rato, sin acelerar el ritmo, disfrutando del contacto mutuo. Kuroo no había apartado las manos del cuello de Kei, sin embargo no supo decir cuando las manos de éste habían terminado agarradas fuertemente de su cintura.

-¿Seguimos en mi cuarto?- preguntó apenas apartándose de los labios del menor, besándolo entre palabras.

-¿Me contarás lo que te molestaba hace un rato?- insistió sin pensar, aún curioso por la razón del estado anímico del mayor. Estaba por contradecirse al ver que no obtenía respuesta, temiendo de que en cualquier momento Kuroo se apartase y no volviese a acercársele en lo que quedaba de noche. En cambio se tranquilizó al ver una sonrisa asomándose por las comisuras de sus labios.

-Andas insistente ¿eh?

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la vivienda del mayor, se dirigieron sin mayor reparo a su cuarto. Tetsurou hizo pasar a Kei primero, cerrando con llave una vez los dos hubieron entrado. Sin ganas de perder el tiempo, y queriendo hacer olvidar a Kei la pregunta anterior, se le acercó, echándolo sobre la cama, posicionándose encima y siguiendo con lo que estaban haciendo hacía no más de cinco minutos.

Pero a diferencia de aquella vez, en esta ocasión Kei sí lo apartó.

-Primero cuéntame, luego seguiremos con esto.- pidió. Ahora lo notaba un poco más lúcido, como el Tsukishima al que conocía, pero del cual sabía que no podría escapar.

Suspiró hondo y sonoramente. Sentándose sobre la cama frente al muchacho de Miyagi, quien hizo igual.

-Antes de que llegaras peleé con papá. Eso es todo. Pero hizo que en verdad me sintiera mal conmigo mismo. Tuve una mala calificación en un examen algo importante. Y me recriminó el hecho de que para el voleibol y para salir a conciertos tengo tiempo, pero para el estudio no. Eso es todo. Lo juro.- terminó un tanto apenado de que sus problemas no fueran la gran cosa como para actuar como lo había hecho, y terminar hablando de sus problemas con alguien menor le resultaba bastante incómodo.

-Siento que te hayas peleado con tu padre por esto. Creo que después de todo fue una mala idea haber venido. Aunque lo pasé bien.

-¿Por qué dices que fue una mala idea? Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Tsukki. Créeme que hubiese ido tanto si hubieses venido como si no.

-Eso sigue sin hacerme sentir mejor.- confesó, mirando hacia un costado, apartándose más del cuerpo del moreno.

-Hey, Tsukki. Lo siento ¿Sí? Pero estoy a pocos meses de terminar la secundaria, así que mi padre está más insoportable que nunca con todo lo que tenga que ver con estudios. –dijo esto al tiempo que volvía a acercarse, rodeando el cuerpo del menor con ambos brazos y ocultando el rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

-Está empeñado con que entre en una buena universidad, y no es que yo quiera lo contrario, pero es solo que… me sofoca, y terminamos peleando de seguido. 

>>Siento estar contándote estas cosas. Pero… hoy la pasé muy bien contigo, y espero que esta no sea la única vez que salgamos.

Terminó de hablar, con los labios pegados al cuello del rubio, mientras lo seguía abrazando. Se sorprendía de que Kei no hubiese rehuido a su contacto esta vez. Por lo que decidió ir más allá y acariciarle la espalda con una de sus manos.

El más alto emitió un gruñido de afirmación, volviéndose a sentir adormecido por el tacto del mayor, aceptando la explicación previamente dada, y pensando que no tenía caso meterse en problemas familiares que no le incumbían. Al menos no aún.

No estaba seguro a qué exactamente se refería Kuroo con “volver a salir”, pero le agradaba como sonaba. Quizás, solo quizás, Tetsurou quisiera algo serio.

Se burló de aquella idea en su fuero interno. ¿Cómo alguien tan atractivo, y a su manera, genial, querría tener una relación seria con él?

Decidió aplacar esos pensamientos con la sensación de los dedos del pelinegro paseándose por toda su espalda. Ya lo hablarían luego. Ahora su capacidad de conectar ideas se veía ridículamente reducida por la cercanía del capitán de Nekoma y por la cantidad de cerveza que había consumido hacía tan solo un par de horas.

Volvieron a echarse sobre la cama, con Kuroo abrazándolo por detrás, mientras como podía, seguía acariciándole la espalda.

A los pocos minutos Kuroo pudo notar como la respiración del rubio iba tomando un ritmo lento y continuo, sin emitir un solo sonido ni movimiento. Se acercó un poco más, apoyándose sobre un brazo para poder comprobar que Tsukishima en realidad estuviese dormido. Y efectivamente así era.

Sopesó la idea de preparar un futón y echarse a dormir allí. Pero al cabo de unos segundos desechó por completo aquel planteamiento. Prefería disfrutar la oportunidad que el destino le estaba concediendo. Por lo que, con cuidado de no despertar al más alto, le quitó el calzado y las gafas que aún llevaba puestas, para luego abrigarlo bajo las sabanas. Así también se dispuso a cambiarse a unas prendas más cómodas para dormir y se echó junto al cuerpo del más joven. 

Debía de admitir que echarse a dormir sin ducharse luego de haber bebido y sudado como aquella noche no era buena idea, pero no pensaba quejarse. Jamás hubiese creído que aquella salida resultaría tan bien. Al menos no cuando acorraló a Pecas-kun luego de la cena en la primera noche del último campamento de entrenamiento, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir hasta que le diese alguna idea de cómo llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

No había pensado que la respuesta a esa incógnita fuese algo tan sencillo como un “hazle saber que te gusta la misma música que a él y te hablará de ello sin parar”. Pero resultó, no habían hablado sin parar, pero de algún modo Tsukki había terminado durmiendo en su cama. Debería de recompensar a Pecas-kun por su ayuda la próxima vez que lo viera.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
